


i wouldn't leave here without you

by reformedcharacter



Series: love can last forever, between you and me [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reformedcharacter/pseuds/reformedcharacter
Summary: after meeting at parent's evening for aaron's little boy, robert and aaron head out on their first date.





	i wouldn't leave here without you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing my university assignments so i hope you enjoy!

Robert sighs at his reflection before turning around from the mirror. He unbuttons his shirt with shaking fingers and peels it off his back, tossing it onto the bed with the steadily growing mountain of discarded shirts already laying there. He runs a hand through his fringe, the feel of the gel crunching under his fingers, and rubs it over his face. It’s half past seven already, Aaron will be here soon.  

They’d agreed to meet here, Aaron not wanting Oscar to risk finding out about them so early, and Robert had been fine with this, until he realised his tiny one bed apartment is in a state, quite frankly, embarrassing for a man who cares for children to be living in. He’d whipped around it all day, picking up stray socks and shoes, mopping the wooden floors, before finally tackling that mount of dishes in the sink. A pile of marking sits in the corner, stacks of work folders and art projects he hasn’t gotten around to yet; he swears he will do soon. 

He looks back over the shirts he’d hurriedly thrown over the bed. The blues and whites and pinks blur into a mess of fabrics on the grey sheets. The clock continues to tick on the wall as he sighs loudly again, he leans forward and picks up his favourite shirt again, blue, with small flowery details all over, before placing it back down. Robert crosses the room and picks up his phone that lay discarded on the bedside table, and flicks through his messages until he finds his conversation with Aaron from two days ago.

**To Aaron, 8:57 pm:** _ so, this date still happening? _

 

**From Aaron, 10:42 pm:** _ do u want it to b? _

 

**To Aaron, 10:44 pm:** _ of course.  _

 

**From Aaron, 10:45 pm:** _ oscars w my mum on friday if ur free? _

 

**To Aaron, 10:45 pm:** _ sounds good, where? _

 

**From Aaron, 10:46 pm:** _ that’s a surprise ;). pick u up at 8, dress nice x _

 

**To Aaron, 10:48 pm:** _ always do ;) look forward to it xxx _

 

**From Aaron, 10:50 pm:** _ night xx  _

 

**To Aaron, 10:50 pm:** _ goodnight xx _

His heart flutters in his chest, beating rapidly at the two kisses Aaron had sent back to him. He’d sent Aaron his address the next morning, Aaron replying with a smiling emoji and another two kisses. Robert had stared at his phone underneath his desk for twenty five minutes as the children ate their lunch, his heart stuttering and palms sweating as he gazed over the short message.

The clock continues to tick threateningly as he turns back to his shirts. He picks up the blue fabric he’d just peeled off his back and sighs, pulling it back on. He glances back in the mirror that hangs by his dresser, his cheeks flushed pink and puffed outwards as he inhales heavily again. Robert pushes a hand through his fringe, his fingers trembling slightly, as he ruffles the blonde tufts of hair into position. 

After ensuring his hair is up to par with his standards, Robert returns his shirts back to their place in the wardrobe, shaking out the slight creases as he places them back on their hangers. After, he collects his shoes from the bottom of his shoe rack, and places his feet inside the brown leather. He sits on the sofa in the living room, rubbing his sweating hands against his jeans, and waits.

 

Eight pm comes and goes. 

As does eight fifteen.

 

It’s twenty past before Robert’s doorbell finally sounds, the shrill ringing jolting Robert out of his anxious staring at the wall. He swallows audibly, gulping around the lump in his throat, and crosses the floor with wide steps. He wrenches the heavy door open, and sees Aaron stood on the other side. His beard is longer than before, despite it only being a week since he last saw him, and his hair lays in neat curls atop his head. He’s wearing a black shirt that is slightly too big for him, his collar buttoned up underneath his adam’s apple, and the sleeves reach his knuckles. 

“I am so sorry I’m late.”  He rushes out, and Robert finally notices his slight shortness of breath. 

Robert chuckles under his breath, “I’m starting to get used to it.” He teases.

“You get Oscar when he’s behaving, I get him the rest of the time.” Aaron rolls his eyes fondly, “Was impossible to get him down at mum’s.” He continues, his face unwaveringly apologetic. 

Robert grins, “Don’t worry about it. You wanna come in for a drink?” Robert asks, tilting his head back to his dimly lit living room. 

Aaron smiles back but slowly shakes his head, “I booked the table for quarter to, we better go now if we wanna’ make it.” 

Robert nods and steps away from the door, grabbing his coat from the hook and his keys from the bowl to his left. He steps out, slamming the door closed loudly behind, and locks it as Aaron stands by his side, ringing his fingers together.

“You gonna tell me where we’re going, then?” Robert asks, stuffing his keys into his pocket. 

Aaron shakes his head again, “You’ll have to see.”

Robert is happy to wait if it means the grin on Aaron’s face shines this bright all night. 

 

\---

  
  


Aaron brings his car to a stop outside of a small pub. It’s full of clutter, Aaron’s small Audi, sweet wrappers and soft toys decorating every available surface. Oscar’s bright blue high chair sits on the left hand side, a blanket lay discarded over it, and Robert can imagine the small boy sitting there babbling away to his father. 

The restaurant itself is small: dark wooden frames and doors and white brick. Lit tea lights decorate the empty tables outside, and the light flickers bright against the steadily darkening night sky. Aaron casts a nervous glance in Robert’s direction. 

“I know it’s nothing fancy. But it’s me favourite place to come if I don’t have Osc’ with me.” He mumbles, his fingertips tapping against the steering wheel. 

Robert smirks, “Bring a lot of dates ‘ere then?” He asks. 

Aaron rolls his eyes, a habit he must enjoy, Robert notices. “Chance would be a fine thing.” He teases, before unbuckling his seatbelt, “Come on, otherwise we’re really gonna be late.” 

They exit the car at the same time, the doors slamming closed in unison, and take the few steps to the entrance. It’s even cosier up close, lanterns hang from the walls by the front door, and the smell of steak and mushrooms wafts out of the door as Robert pulls it open, stepping to the side and allowing Aaron to enter first.  _ Chivalry costs nothing, Robert,  _ his mother’s voice says in the back of his mind. 

“This is lovely.” He says as they step inside. 

It’s small, but not cramped, and each table is lit with a small candle. It’s not busy, thankfully, and only a few couples sit dotted around the room, but a pleasant background of chatter fills the room. 

“You think so?” Aaron asks.

Robert nods in reply, just as they notice a man with a name badge heading over towards them.

“Good evening, gentleman.”  _ Daniel _ says, “Do you have a reservation?”

Aaron nods, “Dingle at eight?” 

The man’s eyes quickly travel over the notebook on the counter in front of him, and nods. He picks up several menus from the dock and tilts his head backwards, “Right this way.”

He leads them to a back corner, tucked away from the front door and near to the lit fireplace. Robert wakes for Aaron to take his seat first, the younger man pulling out the chair next to the back wall, exposed brick, and sitting down as Robert does the same opposite to him.

“Can I interest you in any drinks?” he asks, handing them both a menu. His eyes linger on Robert for slightly too long to be friendly. 

“Just a pint, please.” Aaron says, voice gruff.

“One for me too, please.” Robert follows. The man exits without either man looking towards him. 

“He totally checked you out.” Aaron mumbles.

Robert’s eyebrows crease in confusion, “Ey?”

“That waiter bloke, couldn’t keep his eyes off ya.” He reiterates. 

“No, he wasn’t.” Robert protests.

“Not that I blame him, like.” Aaron says teasingly, a small smirk growing at the confusion on Robert’s face.

Robert chuckles, “Mr Dingle,” He gasps, “are you saying you check me out too?” 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders and chuckles lightly, “I might do, what’s wrong with that?” 

Robert laughs loudly and toys with the edge of the menu, “Flirting with your son’s teacher, you should be ashamed.” 

Aaron’s smile grows wider with the mention of Oscar, his deep dimples prominent under the pinkish tint dusting his cheeks. Slight wrinkles decorate the corner of his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” 

Robert opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by Daniel again, “Here you are, gents.” He places their drinks in front of them, pint glasses frosted with condensation and a thick foam on top. “Are you ready to order your food?” He asks. 

“Oh, I hadn’t even looked at the menu yet.” Robert realises, but Aaron waves him off. 

“You like chicken?” He asks, to which Robert nods, confused.

“We’ll both have a  Poulet à la bretonne.” Aaron says to the waiter, who nods, smiles and leaves. Robert stares at his date in shock, his mouth dropped open slightly as Aaron takes a gulp of his drink. He’d recited the French perfectly, the syllables flowing with ease as Robert looked on in shock.

“What?” He asks, a trail of foam covering his top lip. Robert snaps out of his gaze and follows suit, gulping some beer loudly, his mouth suddenly dry. 

“Since when do you know French?”

“You kind of have to when you’re living in France.” He laughs. 

“ _ You  _ lived in France? When?” 

“Only for about a year when I was eighteen, it was before Oscar was born, fancied a change.” He shrugs, as though not a big deal.

“Are you fluent?” 

“Nah. Only know enough to get by.”

“Say something else.” Robert says, urgent. 

Aaron teasingly taps his finger against his chin and looks over Robert, as though thinking. His gaze fixed on Robert’s shirt. “ J'aime ta chemise” He says, and even though Robert can’t understand the words, he hears the teasing tone in Aaron’s voice.

“What does that mean?”

“I like your shirt.” Aaron shrugs. 

Robert blushes, the memory of him needlessly raking through his whole wardrobe hours before flooding his mind, and says, “What else can you say.” 

Aaron shrugs again, a blush creeping up his neck as he stares ahead at Robert. “J'aime tes yeux verts, je pourrais m'y perdre si tu me laissais.” He floats over the words as though they are easy, his tongue twirling around the letter slowly and an unfamiliar accent falls from his lips.

“Woah.” Robert says, incapable of saying anything remotely coherent, “What did you say?” 

“I like your eyes.” Aaron replies, blush growing even brighter, but doesn’t continue. 

Robert grins but narrows his eyes, “You can’t make me believe you said all that, and it only means ‘I like your eyes’, you said something else too.”  

Aaron shakes his head and smiles, “Prove it.” He nods his head in the direction of Robert, but looks over his head, where the waiter, a different one this time, is bringing them their food. 

“Here you go.” She says, laying the plates in front of them, and walking towards a table near them. It’s chicken, like Aaron had said, but it’s not what Robert had expected from the small restaurant. Waves of gorgeous cider and bacon flood his nostrils as the heat rises in a slight mist, heating his cheeks as he looks down at the dish. Robert picks up his fork and stabs a piece of chicken, Aaron already one step ahead, and shovels it into his mouth. It burns his tongue slightly, but the taste fills his mouth and he groans gloriously, to which Aaron chuckles. 

“Good?” He snickers. 

“So good. Thank you for ordering it.” 

They eat in relative silence; moans of enjoyment and murmurs of agreement exchanged as they eat slowly. Aaron leans backwards in his seat, his plate empty, and sighs. There’s a spot of sauce at the corner of his mouth, stuck in the fine hairs of his beard. Robert wants to lean forward and wipe it away for him with his thumb, but Aaron’s tongue darts out of his mouth and beats him to it. 

“That was amazing.” Robert says, feeling as full as Aaron looks. “Pudding?” He asks. 

“Better not, don’t think I could handle it.” He grunts and grabs the napkin that lays next to his, now empty, pint glass, roughly wiping his mouth with the white fabric. 

“Me neither. Shall we get the bill?” 

Aaron nods and sticks his hand up to wave to the waiter that is passing them. The restaurant has died down now; only two other couples are here now, the hum of quiet chatter now dissolved into small glimmers of conversation. 

“I forgot to ask, how is Oscar?” Robert asks, and Aaron’s eyes widen at the mention of his son. 

“I don’t expect you to wanna spend our first date talking about my kid, you know?” He says, his voice soft but a sad tilt laces his words. 

“Hey!” Robert protests, “Who says I’m here for you? Maybe this is all just an elaborate scheme to steal him for myself. He’s the cutest kid.” He jokes and Aaron rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, alright. He’s good, an absolute nightmare, but he’s great. You should know though, you nearly see him more than me.” 

“True, but I get the polite version. And if the polite version is ‘im getting paint all over my good jeans, God knows what you get at home.” He laughs, and Aaron joins in. His phone buzzes then, a picture of a wildly grinning Oscar staring back at him, and Aaron smiles wider. He leans over and reads the text that popped up, and grunts loudly.

“Speak of the devil, mum says he woke up and won’t go back to sleep. I better get back.” He sighs, and Robert can’t deny the thud he felt as his heart dropped to his stomach.

“Yes, of course. Let’s go.”

 

\---

  
  


The car ride back to Robert’s is a quiet one. After a fumble with the bill, Robert insisting to pay for it all, Aaron suggesting they split, and Aaron winning, they’d gotten into the car and headed off. It’s darker now, the sun fully set and the stars appearing in the sky as Robert looks out of the window. The light from the streetlights trickle into the car as they drive past, quick flashes of a yellow glow washing over Aaron, bathing him in a striking warmth as his hands grip the steering wheel tightly. 

They pull up to the curb outside of Robert’s sooner than either of them like. Robert unbuckles his belt and slaps his hands against his thighs and turns to face Aaron. 

“I had a really good time tonight.” He murmurs, voice sounding too loud in the quiet of the dark car. 

“Me too. I’ll text you soon, and we can go out again?” Aaron asks, keeping his words to a similar volume to Robert’s. Suddenly the cramped car his hot and overwhelming. 

“I’d like that.” He smiles. Aaron returns it. 

Robert’s hands find the door handle and he grasps it tightly, but leans forward and presses a chaste kiss against Aaron’s rough cheek, before pulling back and moving to open the door. 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

He turns to leave but Aaron’s hand finds Robert’s bicep over the centre console, “Robert, wait.” He murmurs. 

Robert turns and finds Aaron’s face close to his. In this light, Aaron’s moles are barely visible, but his hand tightly grasps his arm and pulls him closer. Deja vu floods Robert’s body as Aaron crashes his lips against Robert’s.

He moves quicker than their last kiss; his teeth find Robert’s bottom lip and he nibbles the skin, digging in harshly as he moves his arms to around Robert’s neck, pulling him closer as they gasp for air. Robert’s hands find themselves around Aaron’s waist, his date twisted awkwardly in his seat, and the angle feels wrong, but Robert moves his lips from Aaron’s mouth to his neck, sucking the skin loudly.

“Robert, s'il te plaît Robert, embrasse-moi plus fort, embrasse-moi.” He gasps, voice rough as Robert’s lips find themselves nestled in the crook between Aaron’s neck and shoulder, thin skin hot against cold lips, “S'il te plaît Robert.” 

Robert groans loudly at Aaron’s jumbled words, his accent faltering as he moans, but Robert moves his head and finally kisses Aaron’s mouth again. Poking his tongue out and licking against his lips, forcing a small gap where he lets his tongue enter the heat of Aaron’s mouth. Aaron’s fingers dig harder in the back of Robert’s neck, gripping the short hair between his fingers. 

“We can’t, not here.” Robert murmurs against Aaron and pulls back slightly, their lips falling apart with a loud  _ smack _ . 

Aaron is panting, his chest rising and falling heavily trying to breathe steadily again, and his cheeks are flushed red. “Until next time, then.”

He thinks of Aaron’s mother at home, most likely quietly shushing a restless Oscar, telling her grandson to shush so his father can enjoy a nice night out. He hopes he’s achieved that for him, he thinks and by the appearance of Aaron’s smudged pink lips and creases around his smiling eyes, he’s sure he has. Robert grins widely again and leans forward, pressing a softer kiss against Aaron’s mouth before whispering: 

“Best first date ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @frecklysugden!
> 
> (i can't speak a word of french so i tried my best to translate it but if any is inaccurate i'm very sorry!)


End file.
